emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6427 (20th December 2012)
Plot Cameron hasn't slept and is a wreck. He snaps at Alex as he is paranoid about giving his evidence and is trying not to freak out. At the same time, over at Mill Cottage, Jimmy is torn between doing the right thing for Chas or his family, as Nicola tells him that he needs to lie in court or he could end up getting sent down himself. Later, Jimmy struggles to fight tears as he is questioned about Carl by the prosecution and asked if his brother is capable of murder. Jimmy is distraught after the questioning as he believes he has blown it for Chas, while Charity revels in it. Soon afterwards, Cameron is terrified as he is called into court and Debbie smiles, hoping they will tear him apart. Cameron pulls himself together as he declares the oath and tries to cover his fear as he smiles at Chas. Cameron tells the court how much Chas is suffering for what she has done and says that she doesn't deserve to be punished anymore. Cameron is frustrated as he tells the prosecution that he knows Chas is not capable of murder. He tells the barrister that he'd like to say something, stating that he knows Chas didn't kill Carl. Meanwhile, Cain is ready to go to France to see Aaron and wishes Debbie a happy Christmas. Moira arrives wanting to talk to him, but is exasperated to discover that Cain is running away. Vanessa calls on Moira and suggests they should try again as they have got off on the wrong foot. Soon Vanessa and Moira are bonding and Moira fills her in on everything. Elsewhere, David feels the pressure as Priya insists that he must tell Alicia the truth, Rachel makes Ruby apologise to Sam, Jai frantically tries to get news on Archie but Rachel ignores his calls, while Amy wonders where to spend Christmas Day and soon a plan is hatched to share it with Victoria. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Barton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Judge Haughton - Simon Molloy *Barrister Fisher - Christine Stephen-Daly *Solicitor Roberts - Robert Perkins *Jury Foreman - Alex Kinsey *Clerk - Geoffrey Newland Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,800,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes